


3KK: Occasions for Sex

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Other, dual reproductive system omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Different flavors of sex (emotion-wise) between Keith and Lance. 3KK universe. Explicit.





	3KK: Occasions for Sex

_During the darkest days of war._

“I got her.” Lance said quietly as they stepped into their living quarters, taking Clara from Keith’s arms.

Keith watched stone-faced when Clara roused just enough to rest her head on Lance’s shoulder and settled back to sleep.

Lance eyed him expectantly, not moving.

“Go to the bedroom, Kitten.”  He prompted when Keith simply stared back.

Keith glared, chafing at the idea of taking orders from Red. That’s not how things work between them but the moment his eyes fell on his daughter, the sharp words faded, unformed.

He turned for their room and didn’t look back.

Then, he stood in the middle of their bedroom, aimless. His arms were crossed, his gaze was fixed on the floor.

Keith scowled when he heard Lance join him, locking the door behind himself.

“Cut it out.” Lance said when he turned and their eyes met.

Keith straightened, outraged and unyielding. “You-”

“We’re not out on the field right now. Cut it out.” Lance said it calmly as he pulled his own clothes off.

Keith looked away saying nothing. He kept his mouth shut as Lance untucked the sheets on the bed, unconcerned by his own nudity as he moved about. Keith stiffened when Lance walked over to him and squeezed him by his upper arms. He didn’t look at him when Lance kissed him but he allowed Lance to tug his pants and underwear off and then his shirt, not aiding or hindering his alpha in any way.

Lance tugged him towards the bed and Keith laid down on his back, watching in silence as Lance rolled over top of him, settling his hips between Keith’s legs.

Lance peered down at him, really looking at him.

“Spread’em wide.” He said, half-smiling as he pressed his interested cock on Keith’s crotch and began to rock his hips.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He swallowed when he looked up at Lance and spread his legs up and apart so Lance had greater access to his pussy lips and ass. He felt his dick swelling moreso as it rubbed from Keith’s pussy to ass and back again. Lance then concentrated on his puckered entrance when Keith spread himself even further so his knees and feet hung far apart in the air, unanchored.

Keith sucked in a breath, feeling his face and chest heat up as he watched Lance and felt him undulate his hips. Keith’s limbs warmed, that cock nudging at his entrance made it harder to breathe. A dribble of slick dampened his alpha’s cock.

“Good.” Lance said, reaching down between them.

Keith shivered, feeling his large hand snake down between their torsos and brush idly past his dick then pussy before he felt the tips of Lance’s fingers touching his ass. Lance lined himself up. Keith’s hole squeezed tight briefly in arousal before Keith consciously relaxed. The mushroom-like head of that big cock breached him, then again as it spread his soft secondary opening.

“Good Kitten.”  Lance said as he pushed inside, slow and measured.

Keith kept himself still and spread out beneath him. His alpha slid his arms under Keith’s until the inner crook of his elbows pressed against Keith’s armpits. Lance folded his hands above Keith’s head.

“Give me your wrists.”

Keith was slow to move, his brain growing sluggish. He licked his lips then brought his arms above his head and felt Lance press his hands over his wrists, holding him in that position.

Lance rocked his hips, his cock spreading Keith widely apart inside. He pumped. The familiar back and forth slide was grounding. Keith closed his eyes as a quiet sigh escaped him.

“Keep them there.” Lance said about his wrists.

Keith kept his hands in place. He felt his alpha pinch the hard nubs of his nipples tight, escalating the fiery burn inside. The bed creaked underneath them but their living quarters were well sound insulated. Keith felt a little ridiculous to be held by the tits as he was fucked but it did twisty searing things to him to relinquish himself to Lance.

Because his dick was moving just right, with just the right amount of friction to stimulate and make him desperately seek more.

When Keith tried to wrap his legs around his alpha’s torso, Lance whispered, “No, stay spread.”

Keith groaned as more slick eased the way for his alpha. His eyes fluttered open and he whined as he got caught up in Lance’s gaze.

“Stay nice and spread for me, Kitten.” Lance said, eyes locked with his omega. “I want you to come from this.”

His words made fire leap about Keith’s body. The subtle slap noise in the background grew wet and squelching.

“My omega. My Kitten.” Lance said again.

His hips snapped harder, insistently taking his bondmate.

“You getting close?” Lance whispered when Keith’s breath grew audible.

“Yeah.” Keith managed.

Each thrust seemed to rock through his whole body.

“Good. I want you to come on my cock, Kitten..” Lance said as Keith began to shake and draw his legs close around his waist

Lance’s hands withdrew from his chest to tuck under Keith’s knees, pushing them back until they were pinned on the mattress.

“So close.” Keith said, feeling the stretched strain on his legs.

“I love your sweet pussy. It’s mine. You’re mine.”

Keith’s body began to stiffen up, riding the edge. His pussy felt like it was thick and swollen inside.

“Pinch your tits for me.”

Keith was shaking all over, unable to look away from Lance as he pinched his own nipples tight. He could see Lance inhale sharply, taking in the jump in Keith’s pheromones as Keith’s pussy briefly clamped tight.

More of his alpha’s dirty words tumbled loose. “Good Kitten, getting fucked. Give me a good squeeze.”

Keith’s whimper was drawn out and high-pitched and vulnerable. He broke apart under his alpha, knowing that he’s got him. Things had been so bad but Lance had him.

Keith began to quake, his fingers growing slack as horrific knowledge fell over him, sucking all the air out of the room.

“They all died.” Keith whimpered, suffocating.

“Shh, honey.”

His gasp was choked, he couldn’t breathe.

Lance bumped his forehead roughly against Keith’s, getting his attention.

“Am I fucking you good?” He demanded, nose to nose, eyes lidded.

Keith nodded, lips trembling, face tight with sorrow. Lance kissed his lips softly, again and again.

He kept fucking him. Everything began to take a back seat to the physical pleasure of his alpha’s cock rocking through the wet swell of his pussy. Keith’s shaking settled and his gaze grew hazy.

Lance kept kissing his lips and whispered, “Get that good dicking.”

Keith sighed and lost himself to it.

He was spasming hard, pussy constricting as slick seeped out of him. His alpha gently released his knees and fully wrapped his arms about Keith’s shoulders.

Keith wrapped his legs tightly around his alpha as he shook again. He held on tight as Lance chased his own climax, and drew the strength to face tomorrow.


End file.
